I'd Like a Room
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma is alone on her 28th birthday. Henry comes to her door telling her he's her son, his twin sister and his entire town is in trouble and she has to come with him. Prompt filled on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Prompt on Tumblr: ****Emma gave birth to twins, Regina adopted Henry while Mr Gold kept Emma's daughter Rose for himself.**

"Another banner year." Emma said as she looked at the lit blue star of her cupcake. _28 fucking years and what do I have to show for it? No family, no love interest, no love life at all… barely a life worth living…_ Emma closed her eyes as she thought… wished.

The doorbell sounded just after she blew out the single flame. She looked at the door and back at the cupcake in wonder. She stood and walked to the door, opened it, looked around, expecting to see someone at least her height then, after catching something in her eye that wasn't the floor, she looked down.

"Uhmm…" she stared at the young boy, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" He asked.

Emma was a little surprised to say the least that some kid knew her name, but she answered anyways, "Yeah, who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." He said matter-of-factly as he ducked under her arm and walked into her apartment like he owned the place.

"Whoa, hey…. Kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" She asked with wide eyes.

He had been listening as he took in the apartment, seeing how his mother lived, "Ten years ago… Did you give up twin babies for adoption?" Emma couldn't answer; all her concentration was on her breathing, "I was one of them… My sister Rose… she's back home, but couldn't come. She wanted to though."

Emma tried to take it all in, but she couldn't, "Give me a minute." She went to the bathroom and shut the door. She breathed deep, calming breaths before—

"Hey you have any juice?" Was heard on the other side of the door, "Never mind. Found some." Emma took one more breath before she walked back out, "You know… we should probably get going." He said like they were going to miss traffic on a trip if they left then.

"Going where?"

"I want you to come home with me. Rose wants to meet you too."

Emma couldn't handle this, "Okay kid… I'm calling the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me…"

Emma turned and looked at him, wide-eyed. After arguing with the ten year old for ten more minutes, she found herself getting changed and putting him in her bug, peeling out of the parking lot and heading for… Storybrooke, Maine. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

As she drove, as she listened to this kid… to her son… she touched her ribcage just under her left boob. She got a tattoo after she gave them up, after she finished her time, after she cleaned herself up. It was the only thing she had that connected her to them, and she wanted them close to her heart… That's what she told the tattoo artist when she got the words: Baby Girl Swan – 5lbs & Baby Boy Swan – 5.2lbs Born: May 30, 2001. She touched it and looked over to him; she saw her eyes in him. She couldn't deny the very likely possibility that this was her son, and she couldn't deny the want to see her daughter as well.

After getting there, bringing Henry back, meeting his bitch of a mother, and finding out that her son and daughter were adopted into the same town by two _different_ people… After not being able to see her daughter, and after the whiskey with a hint of cider… and of course, waking up in a jail cell again, she knew she had to stay. She had to know her kids. She had to meet her daughter.

That was why she offered to help Regina find Henry again. As they walked into school, they saw, who she would later come to know as Mr. Gold yelling at the teacher, who she would come to find her greatest ally in.

"You might want to try their castle…" Mary Margaret told her.

So, here she was, walking to the very edge of town to a 'castle' on the beach. She saw them both looking at that book. And she saw a younger version of herself complete with blonde hair and a ponytail look at her. She stood stock still as this little girl jumped down from the fort and ran over to her. She hugged her tight, and Emma couldn't help but hug back.

"I'm Rose." Came a muffled introduction.

"Emma." She said as she walked with the girl back to the fort.

Rose eventually let go and climbed back up to sit next to Henry.

"You have to stay here with us." Rose started.

"Our life sucks!" Henry finished.

Emma thought about her life… and how much it sucked. And she thought about their life… She thought about growing up in a comfortable home trying to pretend that you don't know that the kid down the street is your twin. She tried to think about how it would be to knowingly be separated… to see your brother or sister, but never actually get to call them brother or sister…. How the fuck had this happened? She needed to run away.

She told them that she couldn't handle something like this. She brought them to the diner, bought them cocoa… all of them liked cinnamon and whipped cream on top—that freaked her out a little bit. She tried to let them down easy; tell them that she just couldn't stay around… but she didn't get the chance… Rose's father and Henry's mother were crossing the street with anger in their eyes.

When the two of them approached, raving mad, Emma's only response was that she wanted to get the kids warmed up a little after she found them… not that she was wanting to hang out with them… and she really, really, really had to remember that she was the new girl and not go off on the both of them for separating them. After they all left and went separate ways… and after looking at the twins as they looked at her, she knew that she needed to stay. She walked over and sat at the bar.

Granny came around asking if she needed anything. She stared down a moment at her cocoa then looked back up at the older woman, "Yes ma'am… You own the B&B next door, right?" Granny nodded, "I'd like a room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: ~630**

**your-loveable-tiger asked you: I was just reading "can I have a room' and I was wondering if you could write a sequel, Emma having twins each adopted to Gold and Regina respectively was really good. maybe you could write a alternate version of A Land Without Magic**

**AN: Okay… I decided to take it from the very end of the finale… Hope you don't mind.**

Emma had been running around with the wicked bitch that made her live the life she lived. But she didn't blame her. She'd learned a lot about Henry's mom through her time in Storybrooke, and the major thing she learned was that Regina didn't do anything to anyone unless they did something to her. Emma had gathered that someone made her curse the town, and by Henry and Rose's theory it was her best friend—her mother.

She did blame Gold. He appeared to be a good father, but he didn't want it like Regina wanted to be a mother. He didn't really care that much. And that was made perfectly clear when he left Regina tied up and tricked her into tossing the egg up to him.

When they got the page saying Henry and Rose were on their last breath, the two of them ran as fast as they could. No, Gold was nothing like Regina. Regina still had her heart. Emma had seen that. That's why she didn't fight as much with her as she did Gold. That's why she encouraged Henry to talk with her. Rose did too. She saw it in Regina's eyes as much as Emma did.

When the two of them walked in the hospital room—no Gold in sight—and saw their lifeless bodies, neither knew what to do. The nurses and doctors had pushed the beds close together with only a chair's width between them. Emma walked over and sat in the chair. She brushed the hair off both of their foreheads and took their hands, placing them both against her mouth, "I love you both… So much." She whispered before she kissed their hands.

A golden wave seemed to burst from the connection and spread quickly. Emma turned around in surprise. She saw the hospital staff and Regina looking at her with awe, though Regina's eyes also held fear.

"Guys? What's going on?"

"The curse…" Rose said.

"You broke it!" Henry added.

Emma looked at the fear in Regina's eyes and watched it mix with anger, "No! No!"

"If I were you, your majesty, I'd find a place to hide." Mother Superior gave the wicked witch a wicked smirk of her own.

Regina ignored her and walked to Henry's bed, "Henry, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone else tells you, I _do_ love you." She looked to Emma, "Please…?"

Emma nodded, knowing what was being asked of her and watched the better parent of her kids leave. It took a few minutes for Emma to form thoughts. She just stayed with the twins, hugging them for dear life, thanking each and every god she could think of for giving her this chance. But as she watched people come and go to see the three that broke the curse, she couldn't help but wonder, "So, if the curse broke, then why didn't they all go back?"

"I don't know…" Henry said for both him and his sister.

They saw a nurse drop a tray, and Emma was up immediately, "You okay?" But when she didn't get a response, she turned to see what the woman was looking at. She kept her stare on the purple cloud as she walked back over to the twin, who were now in the window, "What is that?"

"Something bad." Rose said as she hugged her mother.


End file.
